For You
by RDFan
Summary: This is my attempt to get into Lisa’s head the day she gave Rick her photos after discovering his album of Minmei pics. I pieced this story together from what I remembered from the episode years ago!, so there may be some missing details. This is my fir


This is my attempt to get into Lisa's head the day she gave Rick her photos after discovering his album of Minmei pics. I pieced this story together from what I remembered from the episode (years ago!), so there may be some missing details. This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy…

ROBOTECH and its characters are property of Harmony Gold.

"For You" words and music by Tracy Chapman.

* * *

**For You**

_There're no words to say_

_No words to convey_

_This feeling inside I have for you_

Lisa Hayes' heels clicked purposefully towards to hangar bay. Back ramrod straight; long light brown hair fluttering behind her like a fluid banner; deep green eyes faced forward and focused. The woman looked as the world saw her: a confident, capable First Officer. Her self-assured stride revealed an athletic physique. Her determined expression indicated an indomitable spirit. Her medals and decorations showed someone who possessed courage and a disciplined mind. Men and women admired her alike. Women wanted to be like her, and men wanted to get to know the beautiful woman behind the intimidating façade. What the casual observer doesn't know is that Lisa Hayes' heart was beating triple time. Her slightly damp and trembling palm held an envelope. Lisa summoned all of that famous courage to keep from turning heel and running off. Rick Hunter was several yards ahead of her, fresh off a reconnaissance mission, his unruly black hair further rumpled after having just doffed his flight helmet.

Just as Lisa was enjoying the current status of her undefined relationship with Rick, Minmei had yet again reared her pretty head. Things were just going so well. They both had access to each other's quarters, and in her little free time, she allowed herself the luxury of spending time in his place. How surprised would those admirers be if they knew this model of female independence was spending her spare moments cleaning the quarters of a pilot who was still infatuated with the darling of stage and screen! But to Lisa, this precious access allows her to be closer to the one she loved. And even if he didn't love her back, it was enough to have the intimacy of being in his home whenever she liked.

That simple pleasure was soured for Lisa when she discovered Rick's well-worn photo album of Minmei snapshots. She allowed herself the mischievous comfort of turning the poster of the reigning Miss Macross on his wall upside down (quick aside: why don't these pageants happen annually like Miss America, Miss Universe, etc? You'd think the fickle public would like a new Miss Macross. But I digress… back to my story!).

_Deep in my heart_

_Safe from the guards of intellect and reason_

_Leaving me at a loss _

_For words to express my feelings_

_Deep in my heart_

Lisa knew she just couldn't blurt out her feelings for Rick. She couldn't bear the humiliation of rejection, as he is still so obviously smitten with Minmei. But she hoped he would at least she her as someone other than her CO (and part-time housekeeper). She had chosen her photographs carefully. Photos that showed the different aspects of her: Lisa laughing and carefree with friends; a snap of her on her graduation day from the Academy and one with a kitten perched precariously on her head.

Rick was barely five yards ahead of her. _It's now or never_, Lisa decided and quickened her pace. Yet another passerby glanced up upon hearing the determined stride, and yet again, Lisa passed, unaware of the admiration elicited from her presence alone. Her fingers tightened nervously on the envelope, her heart beating frantically against her ribs. The time she spent in alien captivity facing down Dolza was nothing to the confrontation she was about to do.

_Look at me losing control_

_Thinking I had a hold_

_But with feelings this strong_

_I'm no longer the master _

_Of my emotions_

Lisa overtook Rick and brought him up short, surprising him further by thrusting the envelope into his hands. She didn't want to be near when he opened the envelope. She didn't want to face the embarrassment if he rejected her photos, and she wanted to spare herself any further explanations. So to his surprised inquiries, she just turned heel and took off. "Just something to remember me by," was what she threw over her shoulder, not wanting to see his face when he made the discovery.

_There're no words to say_

_No words to convey_

_This feeling inside I have for you_

_For you_


End file.
